Magic Of A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Chrisa is adjusting to being a Psammead but is found by a lonely human girl but helps her to open up and make friends and show her that friendship is a powerful thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Of A Friend**

**A/N My new Five Children and IT fic and it's about friendship because Chrisa, from my other Five Children and IT fic Can We be Friends but she is found after a stormy night in the human world by a young human who's shy and lonely but needing a friend as she befriends the human, Chrisa helps her learn about opening up and trusting in others along with the courage to make friwnds.**

**It is inspired by the book/movie of Five Children and IT which I love but there's no section for it on here.**

**I hope people like it.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in the human world and in a house in New York like any other, a young girl was awake but was feeling lonely. She was visually impaired but was partially sighted and shy but had short hazel hair, green eyes, slender and very creative and loved fantasy books and writing fantasy stories but was very lonely and didn't have a lot of self esteem and little self confidence but had a kind heart but right now she was feeling lonely and wanted a friend.

She was twelve years old but was wishing with all her heart for a friend who would understand and care about her like her grand parents did but was living with them because her parents were busy travelling around the world but sent her letters but she loved listening to stories her grandparents told her.

Her eyes closed in sleep as she dreamed about the things she wrote about.

She'd no idea Fate would bring her a friend who would care about her.

* * *

Later the next morning, she woke up but was thinking about the dream she'd had but was hoping her parents would come back soon gtpm travelling around the world but got dressed in a t- shirt, jeans and sneakers but went downstairs but her grandparents weren't awake yet as she went into the garden as she heard something cough as she saw something curled up under her grandparent's apple tree but she was amazed at what it was.

It was some sort of creature with brown greyish fur, bat like ears, eyes of a snail with a stomach tubby as a spider's and the hands and legs of a monkey but she was in awe because it looked like something from one of her stories but thought it was cute as she sat beside it but was curious trying to find out what it was.

She then saw it's snail like eyes open.

"H-Hey you okay?

You don't look too good." she told it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you.

I'm glad you found me." Chrisa said weakly.

The human girl was amazed that this creature could talk.

"W-What're you?

How did you get here?" the girl asked.

"Bring me inside and I'll tell you." the Psammead said coughing.

"Okay you can come inside.

I'm Suki,

Do you have a name?" the girl told her.

"I'm Chrisa." the female Psammead told her sneezing.

They then went inside the house but Chrisa was in the girl's arms as she entered the house but was keeping quiet so her grandparents wouldn't wake up as she entered the house but went upstairs to her room but Chrisa liked the room as there were drawings and books everywhere but Suki was very quiet as she sat on the bed beside the female Psammead but felt her furry forehead but it was very warm and had a fever but wouldn't die from a cold like normal Psammeads because she gave up her Magical License but Suki was worried about it.

"You have a fever and a cold but what were you doing out there?" she asked.

"I was looking for somebody to befriend but then it started to rain and it made me afraid." she answered.

"Why would you be afraid of the rain?" Suki asked her.

"Because if a Psammead gets wet, they catch cold and die but I won't die since I gave up my Magical License." she told her.

"What's a Psammead?

I'm curious." Suki told her.

Chrisa smiled weakly.

"A Psammead is a mystical creature that can grant wishes but they only last until sunset and sometimes go wrong but some humans are very selfish and greedy and wish only for themselves but I just want a friend.

What about you?" Chrisa explained to her.

"I came here because my parents are travelling around the world and they sent me here to live with my grandparents but I'm visually impaired with Retinis Pigmentosa and tunnel vision but I don't have a lot of friends because I'm shy and have problems ditting in and being part of a group but my grandparents said I'd get over it once I made a true friend.

You should rest now, okay?" she answered.

Chrisa agreed as she laid her head on the cushion that was on Suki's bed but felt tired as her snail like eyes closed but wondered if Suki was the one she was supposed to befriend........


	2. Getting to Know Her

**Magic of A Friend**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Suki then went downstairs as she heard her grandparents calling her but was worried about Chrisa but hoped she'd be okay as she noticed her grandparents were making pancakes but her grandmother noticed she was quiet but wondered why but Suki wondered if she should tell her grandmother or not.

"Hmm...... yes I know about Psammeads.

I once saw one but it left this world because it couldn'y befriend me but some actually do trust a lucky few humans that help them so in return they can help them." she said to Suki.

"Help them with what?" Suki asked.

"Discovering the magic lost in their lives or to help them gain confidence.

Why did you ask?" she asked Suki.

"No reason." Suki answered.

She had a feeling that she was meant to be Chrisa's friend because of the strange feeling she'd felt when she'd found Chrisa under her grandparent's tree as she wss eating pancakes but hoped that was true.

* * *

In Suki's room, Chrisa's snail like eyes opened as she heard somebody calling her namr but groaned seeing it was the leader of the Magical Council but made sure that magic was kept a secret along with magical beings like Psammeads but knew the Council was mad at the Nassicus family because Izz had chosen her as his wife after she'd befriended him as a young human like Suki but hoped she wasn't in trouble but the leader of the Magical Council sighed.

"You're not in trouble Chrisa J Nassicus.

You have chosen your human?" he told her.

"Yes I have.

Suki seems perfect for me." she answered.

"She reminds you of yourself, doesn't she?" he told her.

Chrisa nodded in reply as she saw him leave but an image of Izz and their third born child was in her mind but knew they would be okay but missed them but knew Suki needed her more right now.

She smiled resting once more.

She knew Suki was the one she was meant to help but also befriend.........

* * *

But in a small town far from where Chrisa and Suki were, Izz was feeling sad because he missed his wife as he drank black coffee in their kitchen of their house as his and Chrisa's daughter was still asleep but had promised Chrisa he would take care of her until she returned to them but sighed remembering that night as his wife had been taken and sent to another part of this strange world by a storm but more like the Magical Council but he shook those thoughts away as he heard gentle footsteps as somebody entered the kitchen.

It was his and Chrisa's daughter Zena but she looked like Chrisa but was four years old but was very quiet but still trying to get a handle on her magic but missed her mother as she'd been dreaming about her mother returning to her and her father but knew it wouldn't happen because she'd found a human to befriend that reminded her of herself as a young human child before she met Izz and became more stronger and braver but he hoped that Chrisa would be okay.

"Daddy do you think Mommy's okay?

You're the one who said humans were strange creatures.

What if they hurt her?" Zena asked.

"She'll be fine honey.

Your mother can handle anything." he reassured her.

She hoped her father was right as she ate breakfast but was nervous about her mother.

She then went to get dressed but was playing in her room.

She then dressed in a blue dress.

* * *

Suki entered her room later but was grabbing her back pack and symbol cane as Chrisa was curious about what the young human was doing but she smiled warmly as Suki joined her on the bed but she looked worried but the female Psammead wanted to know why as the young human sighed knowing starting at an new school was scary but her parents wanted her to go to a school where a lot of kids were normal but Suki was nervous at that because she knew she was different but felt Chrisa's brown grey furry hand touch her own as she felt better.

"Thanks Chrisa.

You know how to make me feel better when I'm sad." she told her.

"I'm glad I could help but why're you so worried?

Where're you going?" she said to her.

"I'm nervous because I'm going to an new school where most of the kids are normal and I know I'll never fit in with them." she told her.

Chrisa frowned at her hearing her put herself down like that but hadn't known her that well yet but knew she had a kind heart and liked helping people but Suki understood as she heard her grandmother calling her to come downstairs but Chrisa then went to sleep after the young human went to school.


	3. Finding Bronx

**Magic Of A Friend**

**A/N Here's more**

* * *

Later that night Suki was quiet as she ate dinner but her grandparents knew that it was because she had trouble making friends at her new school but she had made it through the first day at an new school by thinking about Chrisa but hoped that the female Psammead had been okay while she had been gone but smiled thinking about her as she went to her room but found Chrisa waiting for her but had been reading while waiting for her to return as Suki sat on the bed beside her.

"I missed you Chrisa." she told her.

"I missed you as well but you seem a little sad.

Things didn't go well at your new school?" she answered.

"Things went okay but the other kids think I'm strange.

I tried getting to know them but they didn't like me." she answered.

"I don't think you're strange at all Suki.

You're awesome but maybe they need time to get to know you." she answered.

Suki nodded but saw her female Psammead friend quiet but wondered why but she sensed another Psammead in the city but Suki wondered where it was but Chrisa told her it was in the park but the human girl hoped it wasn't hurt or lost or with mean humans but Chrisa reassured her it was fine but would need the young girl to find the Psammead in the morning since it would be Saturday but they were lying on the bed reading books and talking about things they liked until they were tired and ready to sleep but Chrisa hoped the other Psammead was okay out there as her snail like eyes closed.

* * *

Suki woke up the next morning early but smiled as she got dressed in casual clothes as she saw Chrisa wake up but remembered what they'd been talking about last night as she went downstairs to have breakfast but brought some pancakes for Chrisa which the female Psammead loved but after they ate, Suki grabbed her back pack and symbol cane but Chrisa climbed into her back pack as they left the house and headed for Central Park but she saw Chrisa's bat ears perk up as she felt the other Psammead's aura in the sandbox in the playground as they headed there as Chrisa climbed out of the backpack but saw the other Psammead stir from the sand but Chrisa saw surprise in it's snail like eyes seeing her and Suki but the human girl noticed that Chrisa knew it as she hugged it.

"Who is that and how do you know him?" she asked.

"His name is Bronx J Nassicus and he's Makai and Elissa's son.

I wonder what he's doing out here alone like this?" she answered.

Suki saw that Bronx was nervous seeing her but Chrisa wondered why.

"You should come home with me and Suki." she said.

Bronx nodded as he followed her into Suki's backpack but wondered why he was so quiet as they walked home but she had a feeling something had happened to him but wondered what had happened.

* * *

Suki then returned to her grandparent's house for lunch but left both Bronx and Chrisa in her room so her grandparents wouldn't know but had a feeling her grandmother wouldn't mind if she knew about them but wondered why Bronx seemed so sad and afraid around her because she wanted to make friends with him but Chrisa would try talking to him while Suki had lunch but Bronx softly told her what had happened and how he'd came to be in the sandbox in the Central Park playground but Chrisa felt bad for him.

"Dont worry Bronx.

Suki would never do a thing like that." she told him.

"How can you be sure?" he asked as they were on Suki's bed.

"Because she's my friend.

Friends wouldn't leave or abandon each other.

You need to give humans another chance Bronx.

They could surprise you." Chrisa told him.

Bronx sighed as he looked at the wound on his hand but Chrisa was nervous seeing it and wondered how he'd gotten it but the male Psammead had gotten it but he wasn't in the mood for sharing but Suki was worried about it as she saw it.

"That looks nasty.

Let me help you with it." she told him.

But the male Psammead pulled his hand away from her.

Chrisa saw sadness in Suki's eyes because she wanted to help him but the female Psammead noticed the girl had an envelope in her right hand but was curious.

"It's from my parents.

My grandmother said it came this morning while we were out." she told them.

Chrisa listened as she read the letter but her parents were in Japan at the moment but she hoped they were okay but had no idea of their job that they helped magical beings that were in trouble.

Bronx then sighed as he was about to open the door when Suki stopped him.

"You can't go out there.

My grandparents can't know about you guys." she said.

"I'm hungry." he stated as Chrisa agreed with her.

She then saw her leave the room to get him a snack but Chrisa saw worry in her eyes as she left the room but understood that she missed her parents but knew that they would return but she would need Chrisa's help to feel better.

* * *

But later that night Chrisa noticed that Suki was still awake but wondered what was bothering her but had a feeling that it was about her parents as the human girl nodded in reply.

"Yeah I'm thinking about my parents.

They are always travelling around the world but I never know why they do it because once I asked them but they said it was a secret and couldn't tell me.

I hope they're okay." she answered.

Chrisa understood but noticed Bronx was awake too but wondered why but he seemed sad as that worried them but he knew he would have to tell them but wondered if they'd understand.

"What were you doing in the park Bronx?" Suki asked him.

"I-I came to this world a few months ago before Chrisa and befriended a human but they had to move away but the human didn't want to take me so dumped me in the park." he answered.

"That's sad.

How did you hurt your hand?" Chrisa asked.

"I was escaping from a pack of dogs in the park and hurt it while trying to climb over a fence but went over and went into the sand box in the playground but I found I hurt it.

I never felt like I could trust anybody in this world ever again." he admitted.

Suki then hugged him gently as he felt a little better.

Chrisa watched as he fell asleep but smiled but hoped Suki would feel better......


End file.
